


Part 4: Rescue?

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: Scott and Virgil set about rescuing the children
Series: Lenna & Janet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 7





	Part 4: Rescue?

Thankfully, the bus had only tipped half-way over the edge of the cliff, and the cradle was holding firm – for the moment. Thankful, because Virgil had decided (in his infinite wisdom) to be the one to move to the front, temporarily forgetting that Scott was lighter than he was. But Scott was busy helping the teacher. Amazingly, the children were not screaming, although there was some whimpering.

‘My name is Lucy,’ the small child had said, and Virgil froze. He heard the sharp intake of breath from both John and Scott. But he didn’t stay frozen for long. Kneeling in the aisle next to the seat Lucy was strapped into, his medic eyes took in the mousy blonde hair and blue eyes almost as an afterthought. No, his concentration was on Sandra, the volunteer sitting beside her. It looked like she had hit her head pretty hard on the seat in front, she was out cold and a lovely bruise was already forming across her forehead. She had a good pulse so Virgil turned again to Lucy.

‘Are you hurt anywhere, Lucy?’ he asked, getting his penlight ready and gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. The girl shook her head, then screwed up her face – obviously that was not a move she wanted to make. Virgil flashed her a smile. ‘I’m just going to check you over, if that’s alright with you?’ and he was relieved when she said ‘ok.’ He checked her head over, checking her eyes and, yep, slight bump on her forehead, no other obvious injuries…Virgil heaved a sigh of relief.

While he was looking Lucy over Scott finished up with the teacher. ‘Miss Clark has some bruising and a concussion. John, can you contact the co-ordinator and find out when his team is supposed to arrive – we’re in a position to begin evacuating and some extra hands would be useful.’ John murmured an ‘FAB’ and was gone.

Virgil and Scott spent the next ten minutes quickly checking over the other children and were relieved that bruising seemed to be the only problem. Thank goodness they had all been wearing safety belts or this would have been a very different rescue. The only person left to check was the driver. Neither he nor Sandra had regained consciousness, and Virgil was getting a little concerned.

He glanced up the bus to where Scott was finishing off with the last child. Scott gave a nod. Still no rescue team – and he could feel Scott’s fury from where he was standing – so they were going to have to do this themselves. He wished Gordon had come along, he always got on well with the children.

Scott cleared this throat. ‘Guys, I want to tell you how impressed my colleague and I are at how well behaved you all have been,’ he started, sweeping the bus with his beaming smile. ‘We are going to start evacuating now, and I want you to listen to what Virgil and I tell you. We’ll move you all one at a time, starting with those nearest the front so that the bus stays balanced. Is everyone ready?’ There was a quiet chorus of ‘yes’s,’ and Virgil reached over to help the first child from the seat, instructing him to move slowly and use the chairs to climb up to Scott.

It was slow going, but eventually almost all were out except the driver, Sandra and Lucy, who had refused to leave her favourite teaching assistant. As Virgil reached across to unbuckle Sandra, he heard the driver startle awake, letting loose a string of curse words at the position he found himself in. Unfortunately, before either Virgil or Scott could say anything, the panicked man had turned the wheel and the bus, no longer fully supported by the cradle, suddenly lurched forwards, throwing both Tracy’s forward.

Virgil hit the windscreen hard.   
Scott landed on top of him.  
Lucy screamed.


End file.
